


Quietly Slipping

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It would be best if she...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Poetry Fiction: July Comment Fic Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Quietly Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> for Poetry Fiction
> 
> from Contract
> 
> _I will fade backwards into the future_  
>  and tell you what I see.  
> \- Tishani Doshi

She slipped quietly from bed in the darkest bit of the night. And from the room, down the hall, to where she'd hidden away clothes and all her things...

Lucina knew she shouldn't linger. It would be unfair to her current self, old enough to look at her with curiousity, to remain. This place was not hers.

It would be best if she...

She thought she could just leave the way she'd once come, after one last glance at her former home.

Then she hesitated, for a too-long moment--

"Come back to bed."

Lucina blinked back her tears.

And nodded.


End file.
